bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Super Move Training
Class 1-A's Super Move Training is a special training class for the Hero Students to develop their own Super Moves in preparation for the Provisional Hero License Exam. Prologue 220px|left|thumb|Midnight, Ectoplasm, and Cementoss aid Class 1-A with their training. Prior to the end of summer break, Class 1-A is tasked with preparing to get their Provisional Hero Licenses. The Quirk Training Camp was meant to advance the students towards creating Super Moves, but it was interrupted by the villain attack. The Provisional Hero License Exam is extremely difficult, and to prepare the students, Shota challenges them to develop their own Super Moves. Super Moves are essential to passing the Provisional Hero License Exam, because it gives the students more of a fighting chance. Students with Super Moves can control the momentum of any battle and gives them the ability to fight consistently well. Super Moves don't exactly need to be offensive, they just need to give their user a surefire advantage in a fight. Midnight, Cementoss, and Ectoplasm join the class. They explain that Super Moves are techniques unique to each hero that guarantee an advantage in battle. The students change into their hero costumes and meet their teachers at Gym Gamma. Inside the TDL, Cementoss can mold the terrain for each specific student to have their own space to train. Ectoplasm creates clones for each of the students to fight. For the next ten days before the exam, students must develop their Quirks and create Super Moves. In addition, students are encouraged to make improvements to their hero costumes to work better with their developing Quirks. Training 220px|thumb|Create those Super Moves! Ectoplasm's clones train each of the students individually. He tells Mashirao he needs to work on the fundamentals of his movements because his tail is too predictable. Mina wants to try and develop a move where she can shoot acid out from her palms. Ectoplasm advises her to push her fingers together to form a nozzle. This works much better for allowing Mina to shoot her acid out further. He asks Momo to create two things at once, which she does with relative ease. Everyone starts developing their Quirks while Izuku looks on. Ectoplasm hits him and asks why he's not training. Izuku explains he doesn't know how to go about creating a Super Move as his arms are so damaged. Ectoplasm advises him to start developing his Quirk instead. All Might joins the class and watches Katsuki excel during the training. Katsuki manages to destroy the clone he's facing and asks for another one. All Might and Shota agree Katsuki is doing well and will definitely get stronger through training. 220px|left|thumb|Katsuki excels during training. Ochaco tries to levitate herself in the air while Rikido eats to develop his Quirk. Both of them watch as Katsuki develops his new moves. All Might goes around giving advice to the students and he tells Izuku to stop trying to imitate him, much to the latter's confusion. After the first day of training, Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya go to the Development Studio to upgrade their costumes. Thanks to Tenya and Mei, Izuku creates a new fighting style. Izuku designs his Gamma costume to support his arms while increasing the power of his kicks. Ochaco looks for something to reduce her nausea and Tenya wants to improve his radiators. The students continue training for four more days. Shoto tries to use his ice and his fire at the same time, Hanta develops his tape, Mezo creates Dupli-Arm upon Dupli-Arm, Eijiro increases his hardening, Tsuyu starts to learn camouflage, and Fumikage tries to tame Dark Shadow in the dark. 220px|thumb|Izuku develops [[One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style.]] By the fifth day, Fumikage is able to cover Dark Shadow over his body with a Super Move called "Tenebrous Abyss Body". Katsuki also develops a Super Move called A.P. Shot where he concentrates his explosions into a beam. Katsuki destroys a large rock with it and the debris falls toward All Might, however, Izuku kicks the rock apart just in time with his new Super Move: One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style. Along with Izuku's costume Gamma, other students receive costume upgrades. Denki and Eijiro make big improvements to their costumes. Shoto gets wrist guards, Kyoka gets headphones and new amplifiers, Koji gets a mask, and Mashirao gets some fingerless gloves. Results Known and named Super Moves that were developed are as follows: References Site Navigation Category:School Activities